Almas gemelas y la maldición
by YueLin180
Summary: Yuuki Descubre Que és Una Pura Sangre, Mas bien, la Princesa Pura Sangre de la falimia Kuran. Kaname-sempai, Su hermano mayor. Despues de Recordar do Pasado, Yuuki va a ver a Zero, Zero peró this Demasiado enojado con ella. Peró, de a partir de allí realizada ... Yuuki sueros maldecida porción Las Gemelas Que lleva Dentro ...
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic, cambiaré las cosas desde el capítulo donde Yuuki, después de saber que era un vampiro PuraSangre y que Kaname era su hermano, va a ver a Zero, a la cual él le apunta con su pistola anti-vampiros, espero que les guste ^^**_

* * *

**_CAPITULO 1: ALMAS GEMELAS_**

Solo con abrir y cerrar de ojos... y recuerdos vienen a mi mente. Mis padres, la lucha, y... mi hermano... Kaname... ¿Como se lo abra tomado Zero?...

- ¿Pensabas que podríamos hablar si venías hasta aquí...Así como así?.- Zero estaba fuera de sí, apuntando a la chica de cabellos rojizos y largos que estaba detrás de la puerta de su cuarto.- Una humana que se convirtió en vampiro... Pero, si pienso sobre ello, yo también soy un humano transformando en vampiro...De todas formas, todo lo que siento detrás de esa puerta, es la arrogancia de una Sangre Pura que mira con desdén a los humanos.-Zero frunció el ceño y clavó la mirada hacia a la puerta.

Yuuki solo escuchaba... sorprendida por las palabras de Zero. Bajo la mano y solo se dispuso a decir...

- Tienes razón, Zero.- decía con una voz muy serena -. Me alegra que lo entendieras. Yo ya no soy la "Yuuki" que conocías... Porque...- Levanto la mirada y con una sonrisa maliciosa y prosiguió.- Mi lado vampiro se comió a la otra parte de mí.

Zero noto que se le cortaba la respiración por sus últimas palabras... " MI LADO VAMPIRO SE COMIÓ A LA OTRA PARTE DE MÍ", intentaba entender lo que dijo la Purasangre...

Yuuki, se fue y cuando dio un paso para empezar a correr, noto como si dentro de ella, hubiera algo que quería salir... y cayo perdiendo la conciencia.

Todos los vampiros notaron que la Princesa Purasangre había desaparecido. Zero salió de la habitación y Kaname corrió hacia la presencia de su hermana menor. Ambos vampiros miraron el cuerpo de la pequeña niña que estaba rodeada por un aura azul y roja.

De repente, de ella salieron dos seres, parecían espectros.

La primera que salió, fue una chica parecida a Yuuki, llevaba el uniforme de la clase diurna y tenía el pelo corto y rojizo. La segunda era igual a la primera, solo que llevaba el uniforme de la clase Nocturna y tenía el pelo largo y más rojizo. También tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre y la piel un tanto más pálida.

Las dos chicas se posaron delante de los chicos y entre ellas, se cogieron ambas manos.

- Somos las almas gemelas de Yuuki.- Dijo la Yuuki vampiro, tenía una voz fría y con autoridad, ella prosiguió.- Yuuki tiene dos almas en su cuerpo, tiene una alma humana y una alma vampiresa. ¿Ustedes en oído hablar de las almas gemelas y la maldición de las almas?

Kaname cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza...

- La maldición de las almas gemelas... 2 almas encerradas dentro de un cuerpo. ¿Pero eso como pudo pasar?.- Kaname no lo entendía, Yuuki debía de deshacerse de la parte humana... Pero... ¿Qué falló?

- Yuuki esta confundida.- Dijo la Yuuki humana, su voz era juguetona y dulce.- No quiere ser un ser que destroza vidas para poder alimentarse y no morir...

- Pero ella es una princesa Purasangre, y su lado vampiro clama su salida. Alimentarse de la sangre de otros- Dijo la Yuuki Vampiresa con una mirada paralizante.

- Pero... ¿Cuál es la maldición?.- Pregunto Zero un tanto esperanzado por volver con la Yuuki Humana.

- JAjjajjaja.- Rieron las almas.- Al ser un vampiro, su tiempo se ha parado. Ahora ella tendrá dos vidas. Por la noche... será un vampiro despiadado, sin piedad matara a sus presas... Por el día, una chica humana... nunca recordara la noche anterior o el día anterior... La humana guardara recuerdos diurnos y la vampiresa guardara recuerdos nocturnos. Ella no dormirá nunca...No se sentirá cansada...

- No... ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿NO SE PUEDE ROMPER LA MALDICIÓN?.- Zero estaba enojado pero a la vez alegre. Su Yuuki volvería...

- Claro que ay una manera... Matar a Yuuki.- Dijeron con una voz maliciosa las dos.

- Clávame una estaca al corazón, me mataras a mi.- Dijo la Yuuki Vampiro.

- Clávame un cuchillo en el cuello, me mataras a mi.- Dijo la Yuuki Humana.

Las dos rieron y regresaron dentro de Yuuki, era de noche así que Yuuki ahora seria un Vampiro Pura Sangre.

* * *

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_¡Hey! Espero que aya sido de su agrado. Mmmm... Etto, prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo ^^_**

**_Asta otra ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

Las dos almas volvieron a entrar en su respectivo cuerpo que compartían.  
Estaba a punto de amanecer y ella volvía a ser la Yuuki que Zero amaba. Zero no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro. Se volvió a la habitación, ya que faltaban 2 horas para ir a la escuela y se durmió

Kaname, por otra parte, estaba completamente confuso... No lo entendía, ¿Cómo podía ser?...  
El cogió en brazos a su hermana menor y la llevó a su habitación...

* * *

Eran las 9 en punto, y los de la Clase Diurna, hacían tarde... Otra vez...

-Vamos, ¡levántate Zero!.- Gritaba una voz femenina, bastante cansada de repetir la misma frase.  
-Yuuki... Déjame dormir en paz...-Decía un chico de mirada plateada y cabello plateado un tanto desordenado. Zero, aunque por fuera siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido, por dentro estaba muy feliz.  
-¡Llegaremos tarde otra vez por tu culpa!.- Dijo Yuuki, ya con un tono enojado...-Bien, veo que te resistes...  
-Ahora me lev...- No termino la frase, ya que Yuuki, ya harta de haberse estado media hora gritándole, le tiraba hielo y agua por encima...  
-**¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¿¡ ACASO ESTAS LOCA!?**.- grito como loco Zero que se despertó de golpe...  
-**¡YA TE ESTA BIEN, BAKA!**- Yuuki no pudo evitar soltar una risita.- Jjajjaja, ¡vaya cara Zero! ¡Jajjajaj!  
-¿A ti que te hace tanta gracia? ( imaginaros la cara de ojos asesinos , en plan comedia anime)  
- Nadaaa .- Dijo Yuuki con una voz de no haber hecho nada y un aro angelical sobre su cabeza-.** ¡AÚN ASÍ, PEDAZO DE BAGO, LLEGAREMOS TARDE, FALTAN 15 MINUTOS... 15!**  
- Vale, no grites tanto.- Zero adoraba su cara de enojo, realmente era divertida. Se vistió rápidamente y se fueron a la escuela.

- Casi llegan tarde, ¿que les paso?.- Yuri, como siempre, venia a recibir a su amiga Yuuki.  
- Adivina... Una persona se quedo dormida ¬¬".- Yuuki miró a Zero por encima de su hombro, con una mirada asesina.- Pero me dio gracia de la manera que se despertó, ajaja.- Se rió de Zero al recordar su cara.  
- Por Favor... no me lo recuerdes...- Zero se adelanto a las chicas y se fue al salón.  
- Brrr... Que frió es Zero...- Yuri siempre lo había pensado... Pero ahora lo justificaba.  
- No me dijás... no me di cuenta.- Yuuki lo dijo sarcásticamente...  
- Bueno vamos a clases, **¡LLEGAMOS TARDE, YUUKI!  
- **¡Ay, sí!

Salieron corriendo hacia su clase.

Después de clases...

- Vamos Yuuki, tenemos trabajo...- Zero ya se iba y como siempre, Yuuki tenia que correr tras él.  
- ¡Ey! ¡Espera!.- Yuuki corría tras de el asta que logro alcanzarlo.

* * *

Como siempre, Yuuki y Zero, como guardianes, tenían que mantener a ralla a las chicas y chicos de la escuela nocturna.

- Vamos Yuuki, déjanos pasarrr.- Decían las chicas que Yuuki tenia que mantener fuera del alcanza de los Vampiros.  
- Chicas, quedaos donde estáis ¬¬".- Como siempre Yuuki, hacia muchos esfuerzos para que las chicas no pasaran por encima de ella.

Por otro lado, Zero, no hacia nada y todas las chicas no pasaban de su limite.  
Una chica iba a correr tras los Chicos Nocturnos cuando Zero la miro...

- Si os ponéis delante de mi... Os ajo llorar ¬¬.- Y todas las chicas no se acercaban a la linea "imaginaria" que los separaba de Zero y ellas.

Se abrían las puertas de la escuela Nocturna y todas las chicas pasaron por encima, cómicamente, de Yuuki.

- **¡HANABUSAAA!**.- Las chicas gritaban locas detrás de él.  
- Holaa ^^.- Digamos que Hanabusa le gustaba estar en el centro de atención.  
- *Hanabusa no cambiara nunca..., esque no tiene remedio*-. Akatsuki pensaba eso mientras lo miraba con una gotita anime.

- Vamos, todos al dormitorio, **¡AHORA!**.- Zero comenzaba a enfadarse.  
- **¡AAaaaaaaaa**, que malo es Zerooo!.- Las chicas detestaban esa actitud por parte del "hijo" del Director Cross.  
- Vamos Zero, volvemos a nuestras habitaciones.- Yuuki ya estaba mejor de la estampida de las chicas.  
- Si, vamos.- Zero notaba que la noche se les venia encima y que Yuuki seria una Purasangre, otra vez.

Yuuki y Zero volvieron a casa, el Director Cross ya tenia la cena preparada.

- Ayy, ¡Mis queridos hijos! ¡Que bueno que hayan vuelto con **PAPA**!.- Corrió a abrazarlos, a la cual, la pareja se separo y el Director cayó desamparado al suelo.  
- Ay, por favor, Director, compórtese.- Yuuki tenia una gotitas animes en la cabeza.  
- Por Favor, Yuuki, llámame... **PAPA**, *buaaaaa*.- El Director Cross lloraba cómicamente.  
- Pa-papa...  
- ¡La única que entiende mi sufrimiento, Yuuki, **MI HIJA**!  
- Yo, no soporto esto...- Zero salio del despacho del DC (Lo voy a poner asi... para no escribir Director Cross XD)  
- Yo ya me voy, adios, dir... Papa ^^.- Y los dos jóvenes salen del despacho.

Caminaban acia sus aposentos, quando se topan con el Presidente de la clase Nocturna...

- Hola, Kaname-senpai :).- Yuuki lo saludo como siempre.  
- Hola, Yuuki.- Kaname aún pensaba...  
- ¿Que quieres, Kaname-sama?.- Zero y Kaname se mataban con las miradas.  
- Mi visita, Zero, no es de tu incumbencia.- Sonrió a Yuuki y siguió su camino.  
- Zero, ¿tenéis problemas?.- Yuuki detectaba las miradas que anteriormente acusaban a Kaname.  
- No es nada.- Fue su fría respuesta, y regreso a su cuarto.

Yuuki quedo sola en el pasillo, paso un rato y se volvió para ir a su habitación.

- Yuuki, te tardaste en llegar, ¿paso algo?.- Yuuki al entrar a la habitación, se encontró a su mejor amiga con una cara de preocupación.  
- Tranquila Yuri, cosas que tiene Zero...- Yuuki se sorprendió por haber hablado de él a su mejor amiga. Yuri le miro con una mirada picara.  
- Tranquila, buenas noches Yuuki, sueña con tu amorcito... 3 jajajja  
- Vamosss... Ya cállate ¬¬ 0/0...- Yuuki estaba mas roja que un tomate por el comentario de su amiga.

Eran las 23:59 cuando Yuuki se fue de la habitación porque sentía la necesidad de salir... Justo salio de la escuela, torpemente tropezó y se cayo de manera que se dio un golpe en la cabeza con un árbol.  
Tocaron las 0:00 de la noche cuando Yuuki le creció el pelo, su piel se veía mas pálida y una mirada color sangre. Le salieron colmillos y se veía mas alta. Llevaba el uniforme de la clase nocturna y se olvido de que hacia poco mas de un minuto era una humilde humana...

* * *

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_¡Hey! ¿Os esta gustando? Espero que si ^^ Hasta la próxima :)_**


End file.
